Conventionally, in order to make a desired hair style, one uses a hair dryer to make his or her hair half-dried and then fixes the hair by using hair setting material such as a hair spray, hair gel or mousse.
The hair spray is used directly onto the one's hair to fix a hair style which is already in a desired shape. On the contrary, the hair gel or mousse is used to make a desired hair style while they are still wet and then dried to fix the style.
Among these hair setting materials, the mousse is a viscous fluid generally filled in a container with air and, since the mousse dries fast and is easy to use, it is getting popular. When one uses the mousse to set one's hair style, a required amount of the mousse is discharged out of the container onto a comb or hand. However, the comb usually does not have enough area to accommodate the required amount of the mousse. Further, in case one uses one's hand, he or she has to wash his or her hand to remove the remaining mousse on the hand.